


Pecas en la pista

by ohmymai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Tsukishima Kei, Clubbing, College AU, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Drunken Kissing, Grinding, M/M, Praise Kink, Teasing, Top Yamaguchi Tadashi, au solo porque Tsukki y Yams no se conocen aquí, bokuaka mencionado, fuera de eso creo que todo es igual, neon party, no estoy segura de que sea punk pero sí, punk! yamaguchi tal vez, self-indulgent porque queria a yamaguchi en maquillaje neon, todo la lista de kinks es muy ligero, yamaguchi tiene pecas que brillan- literalmente
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmymai/pseuds/ohmymai
Summary: "—¿Crees que la pintura sea comestible?—¿Qué estás diciendo?— exclamó con una risa que escuchó junto a su oído.—Porque voy a lamer cada una de esas pecas de tu rostro."or. Tsukishima odia que Kuroo lo arrastre a clubes, pero puede ser que tal vez, sólo por esta vez, incluso tenga que agradecerle
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Pecas en la pista

**Author's Note:**

> Sí, el título es un juego de palabras por el verbo y las pecas de Yamaguchi, sí que sí, me iba a fresear poniéndole un título en inglés pero los juegos de palabras son mi pasión. 
> 
> En fin, disfruten su lectura~

Kei no era alguien que disfrutara ir a fiestas, para nada, odiaba las multitudes, la música haciendo reventar sus oídos, la mezcla de aromas de las personas a su alrededor bailando desde hace horas en un lugar pequeño y poco ventilado, Kuroo lo había arrastrado una vez a un lugar tan lleno que incluso sus lentes se empañaron por el calor de los cuerpos a su alrededor. Desagradable.

Así que cuando Kuroo insistió de nuevo en sacarlo a algún club que conocía, rechazó la oferta inmediatamente, y la cosa se hubiera quedado así si Akaashi no le hubiera prácticamente rogado por acompañarlos, a veces deseaba tener la misma determinación de Kenma, que en definitiva ignoró las plegarias de los otros y se encerró en su cuarto para una mucho más agradable noche con sus videojuegos. En cambio, aquí estaba.

Se sentía bastante traicionado por el hecho de que Akaashi había implorado en que fuera quejándose de cómo se quedaría solo al momento en el que llegaran ya que Kuroo y Bokuto seguramente entrarían en la pista de baile y no saldrían jamás, sin embargo, apenas entrar ambos se dirigieron hacia allá, pero Bokuto arrastró a Akaashi con él y no se veía para nada disgustado, si tenía que juzgar por la manera en que sus manos se enredaban por todo el cuerpo del jugador estrella y no había regresado con Tsukishima por al menos una hora.

Así qué ahí estaba, al margen de la pista, ignorando a las personas a su lado ya que en un club habían tres opciones: beber hasta desvanecerse en la barra, bailar hasta que tus piernas no pudieran sostenerte a ti mismo en la pista o abstenerse en el margen alejados de los otros dos lugares con el mero propósito de fajar ahí mismo o en su caso, recargarse contra la pared esperando que alguna de las parejas a su lado supiera mantener su distancia de él mientras se comían ahí mismo. No era la mejor de las opciones, pero era lo que había.

Se restregó la cara con hastío, arrepintiéndose segundos después porque recordó que aparte de que ya era una petición ridícula el que Kuroo lo arrastrara a ese lugar, había insistido en que la temática era neón, por lo tanto, había pasado la tarde entera previa a su salida maquillándolos de uno a uno con una estúpida pintura fluorescente que aseguraba se vería maravillosa una vez las luces ultravioletas del lugar se encendieran. Kei lo dudaba.

Decidió ir al baño, ya sea para limpiarse aquello del rostro o ver el desastre que sus acciones habían causado. En efecto, cuando se miró al espejo sólo pudo ver la marca de sus dedos corriendo de sus ojos a sus mejillas, desvaneciendo la pintura a su paso y haciéndolo ver como si tuviera lágrimas color naranja fluorescente. Lo odiaba, pero cuestionaba bastante la higiene del lugar como para acercar su rostro al grifo del agua.

—Puedo prestarte pintura si quieres retocarlo.— y ahí es cuando reparó en que llevaba demasiado tiempo mirándose al espejo con una expresión de decepción en el rostro, bueno, tal vez los tragos de antes estaban alcanzándolo.

Lo miró a través de su reflejo, una perfecta figura definida por unos jeans ajustados negros y botas de combate del mismo color, una playera-no, _crop top_ \- en cuello en V de color morado, adornado de bastantes collares con cadenas y gargantillas, después estaba su rostro, Dioses, ¿por donde empezaba? Una angelical sonrisa, que desentonaba con su look, enmarcada por perfectos labios coloreados de un rosa fluorescente, tenía más piercings en las orejas de los que podía contar en su estado y tenía salpicones de pecas de color amarillo fluorescente en el rostro, aunque si ponía atención, veía el atisbo de pecas reales en su piel, su cabello era de un tono verde oscuro y era lo suficientemente largo como para estar atado en una pequeña coleta con algunos mechones rebeldes escapándose a acariciar su rostro y sus ojos-Dioses, sus ojos- eran dos perfectos y brillantes charcos castaños, tan cálidos y destellando, acentuados por el delineado en tonos verdes fluorescentes. Tsukishima nunca había entendido la expresión “sin aliento”, hasta que lo miró.

—¿Qué?— Fue lo primero que su cerebro pudo procesar para decir.

—Oh, mi amiga Yachi suele desgastar su maquillaje demasiado así que traje un poco para poder arreglarlo cuando lo necesite.— rió, una risa tan pura que estuvo a punto de sonrojarse al oírlo.— Creo que tengo justo tu tono.— y lo miró rebuscar entre sus bolsillos, poniendo diferentes objetos sobre el lavabo, pequeños contenedores transparentes de diferentes colores fluorescentes hasta que encontró el adecuado.— ¡Ajá!— dijo cuando al fin los encontró y Tsukishima quería preguntar cómo tenía tanto en sus bolsillos pero pronto el chico alzó sus manos y deslizó sus lentes fuera de su rostro, colocándolos a lado junto con el resto de sus pertenencias, Kei estaba seguro de que si hubiera podido ver mejor la sonrisa apreciativa en el rostro de Yamaguchi se hubiera sonrojado por completo. El chico sacó un pequeño pincel de punta fina y se acercó a él y no tenía nada en contra de eso.

—Quédate quieto.— le pidió a centímetros de su cara lo cual le permitió percibir el mismo aroma a alcohol en él. Ah, así que era eso. Tal vez también podía culpar al alcohol por sus propias acciones, porque no era fácil que dejara a sus amigos acercarse a él, ahora dejar a un extraño que había conocido hacía segundos en el baño público de un club arreglar su maquillaje era demente, ¡ni siquiera sabía cómo arreglar eso! No sabía una mierda de maquillaje ni del chico, por lo que sabía podría estar dibujando un pene fluorescente en su mejilla. Pero cuando se apartó con una sonrisa pensó que incluso ese escenario valía la pena.— ¡Te ves genial!

—¿Ah sí?— murmuró alcanzando sus lentes y volviendo a colocarlos en su lugar, aunque no quería apartar la mirada de aquel lindo maquillista se dio un vistazo en el espejo. El chico había decidido seguir las líneas que habían causado sus dedos y desesperación y refinarlas un poco haciéndolas parecer gotas, esta vez de verdad parecían lágrimas neón corriendo desde sus ojos, pero también había arreglado el delineado mediocre que Tetsuro había intentado hacer, así que puede que fuera el alcohol o la persuasión del chico lindo pero Kei creyó que no se veía para nada mal.

—Cool.— murmuró.— Gracias...

—¡Oh!— y rió de nuevo, haciendo que el corazón de Tsukishima diera un vuelco.— Yamaguchi Tadashi.— se presentó aunque su atención pareció desvanecerse de un segundo a otro.— ¿Qué venía a hacer? Seguramente no a maquillar a un extraño atractivo.

—Tsukishima Kei.— dijo sonrojándose a más no poder, ¿atractivo? ¿Él? Bueno, debía ser, no había visto a Yamaguchi maquillar a otro extraño.

—¡Oh! Buscar a Hinata. ¡Hinata! ¿Estás ahí?— gritó lo último, alguien se quejó en algún cubículo en los baños pero no parecía estar respondiendo a Yamaguchi.— Probablemente no aquí. Okay, volveré a buscarlo en la mesa o en la pista. ¡Oye, deberías de regresar conmigo! Quiero enseñarle a Yachi lo bien que te ves.

Y Kei sabía que odiaba la interacción con otras personas demasiado como para conocer a nuevas, también odiaba seguir a extraños y repudiaba el baile. Pero lo único que salió de su boca cuando Yamaguchi se lo ofreció fue un sí.

Así que el chico recogió sus cosas del lavabo y lo tomó de la mano para salir del lugar y arrastrarlo por medio club, obviamente no tenía idea de a quien estaban buscando y apenas y podía escuchar bajo el ruido de la música pero se dejó arrastrar por Tadashi mientras intentaba calmarse por el hecho de que el lindo maquillista del baño estaba tomando su mano.

—¡Yamaguchi!— gritó alguien y miró a ese alguien saltando por encima de la multitud, aunque mirarlo era exagerar ya que apenas pudo notar la mota de cabello anaranjado sobresaliendo entre todos. Yamaguchi por supuesto lo condujo hacía allá. Si apenas podía haber visto al chico, jamás hubiera encontrado a la chica sin eso. El de cabello anaranjado era pequeño, pero por la manera casual en la que Yamaguchi y él comenzaron a hablar supuso que era de la misma edad que él, su maquillaje se limitaba a un delineado verde y unos pequeños dibujos que asimilaban unas naranjas en sus mejillas, la chica era aún más pequeña que el otro, rubia y con un maquillaje azul fluorescente resaltando sus ojos y labios.

—¿Quién es él?— preguntó ella, mirando sus manos unidas que Kei no había notado que seguían en contacto.

—¡Ah! Es Tsukki, lo conocí en el baño, arreglé su maquillaje, se ve lindo, ¿ah?— quiso molestarse por el uso del apodo, Bokuto y Kuroo tendían a usarlo en su contra y lo odiaba absolutamente, hasta ese momento.

—Se ve cool.— exclamó el pelinaranja, comentario que no apreció mucho.

—Ah, lo siento, Yamaguchi suele ponerse amistoso cuando bebe.— exclamó la chica con pesar.

—Bueno, al menos no peleo con todos como Hinata.— se defendió el chico a su lado.

—¿Quieres pelear?

—Espera, ¿no estabas buscándolo a él en el baño?— preguntó, tratando de aclarar su mente entre el alcohol, el ruido y su mano entre la otra.

—¡Ah, cierto!— exclamó y se soltó a reír como si fuera lo más maravilloso del mundo estar ebrio y olvidar cosas.— ¿Quieres bailar?

No, la respuesta era no, por supuesto que no quería. Pero no tuvo la fuerza en sí para negársele a Yamaguchi.

Cabía decir que su odio a bailar no era solo por el concepto de estar atrapado entre otros cuerpos sudorosos moviéndose a su alrededor, también se debía en parte a que, oh sorpresa, no sabía bailar. Así que cuando Yamaguchi colocó sus manos alrededor de sus hombros y se acercó a él moviendo las caderas al compás de la música, se apanicó y su cuerpo se apagó de inmediato.

Sus manos se colocaron en la cintura del otro chico sólo porque la necesidad de tocarlo estaba haciéndose cada vez más grande en él. Fuera el ritmo, Yamaguchi o alguna clase de instinto que existiera dentro de él del cual no estaba al tanto, terminó perdiendo noción del tiempo mientras bailaba junto al chico, extremidades enredadas unas con otras, sudor sobre su frente y cercanía cortándose centímetro por centímetro hasta que podía sentir la respiración del chico sobre su rostro y sus ojos sin abandonar los suyos. Y por supuesto que todo estaba teniendo efecto en él, es decir, Yamaguchi era un hombre hermoso, le gustaba, al menos físicamente por ahora y ya no estaba seguro de cuanto de sus movimientos eran bailes y cuánto era solo un movimiento desesperado para poder obtener algo de roce en su poco a poco notoria erección. No lo iba a negar, cuando Yamaguchi se volteó, para que su espalda quedara recargada sobre su pecho y su trasero directamente con su entrepierna se alarmó, porque si antes hubiera podido ser notorio, ahora no había manera de que Yamaguchi no sintiera lo excitado que estaba de sólo bailar tan cercanamente, esperó que se alejara, en cambio, Yamaguchi le miró por encima de su hombro con una sonrisa y se movió en su contra, dejando a Tsukishima gratamente sorprendido y agradecido, correspondió sus movimientos, afianzando su agarre sobre la cintura del chico mientras seguía moviéndose al ritmo de la música sintiendo la deliciosa fricción de su miembro contra el lindo trasero de Yamaguchi.

—¿Sabes?— habló el chico, uno de sus brazos estirándose desde su posición para tomar la cabeza del chico y bajarlo un poco a su altura, Tsukishima se distrajo un poco con la manera en que su espalda se curveaba con su acción y en como empujaba con un poco más de fuerza contra sí mismo, estaba siendo un poco más difícil pensar claro cuando lo único que podía pensar era en Yamaguchi.— Eres bastante atractivo, Tsukki.— murmuró, apenas escuchándolo sobre el ruido de la música y el estupor que le causaba el poco placer que estaba recibiendo.

—¿Ah sí?— murmuró, el alcohol y el calor se habían mezclado desde hacía bastante en él, así que una de sus manos voló a quitar la que Yamaguchi recargaba en su cabello y se ayudó en ella para darle la vuelta, recargó su frente contra la del chico y sintió una sonrisa escapársele de los labios cuando habló.— Tú eres hermoso, Yamaguchi.

Los ojos del chico brillaron de una manera que Kei pensó en que debería de ser algo que le dijeran a diario a Yamaguchi si es que así podía ver esa expresión en sus ojos. Sintió su respiración chocar contra sus labios justo cuando Tetsuro decidió que era el momento adecuado para reaparecer a su lado. Se hizo presente con un golpe en su espalda que lejos de acercarlo a los labios de Yamaguchi sólo hizo que sus frentes chocaran entre sí, sí, estaba a punto de asesinar a alguien.

—¡Llevo buscándote horas!— dijo exageradamente, sin tomar en cuenta la atmósfera entre ambos chicos que aún se cubrían la frente con dolor.— Bueno, más bien Akaashi lleva buscándote, pero creo que le diré que estás ocupado.— agregó con un guiño.

—Te odio.

Y aún bajo la música estruendosa y la voz del DJ que estaba hablando de algo que probablemente no estaba remotamente cerca de interesarle, podía escuchar la risa de hiena de Kuroo mientras se alejaba.

—¿Akaashi?— cuestionó el otro chico con una sonrisa en sus labios, aún con esa mirada traviesa podía notar una pizca, pequeñísima, de celos que le hizo sentir la piel arder.

—Son...mis amigos.— admitió, avergonzado de tener que llamarlos _sus algo_.— ¿Podemos regresar a...?

Pero antes de que Yamaguchi pudiera responder su petición, las luces del lugar cambiaron, apenas dándole tiempo de desconcertarse por el cambio de la luz amarillenta y apenas visible a estar inundados de violeta sobre su visión, podía ver como la ridícula pintura en la ropa y rostros de las demás personas comenzaba a hacerse más notoria y como todos parecían perder la cabeza por ello, pero nada le preparó para cuando sus ojos regresaron a Yamaguchi.

Sus ojos resplandecían con una mirada retadora, sus labios tornados en una sonrisa malévola y cada peca fluorescente en su rostro parecía una estrella a la que estaba dispuesto a nombrar una por una.

—Yamaguchi.

—¿Sí?— ronroneó recargándose contra él y acercando sus labios a la piel de su cuello, apenas permitiendo su respiración salir para causarle escalofríos.

—¿Crees que la pintura sea comestible?

—¿Qué estás diciendo?— exclamó con una risa que escuchó junto a su oído.

—Porque voy a lamer cada una de esas pecas de tu rostro.

Sus recuerdos a partir de ahí estaban lamentablemente borrosos, recordaba la mirada de sorpresa en los ojos de Yamaguchi, recordaba haber intentado contar las pecas que adornaban sus mejillas, también tenía claro el momento en el que su expresión de sorpresa había cambiado, sus ojos oscuros y entrecerrados sin despegarse de sus labios. Lo que no tenía claro es quien había cedido primero, si él se había inclinado sobre Yamaguchi, rodeándolo casi entero en sus brazos, sin dejar que ni un centímetro de sus cuerpos no se tocase o había sido Yamaguchi el que había acortado esa distancia y hundido una mano en su cabello para acercarlo, casi prendiéndose de él. Recordaba el ligero sabor a alcohol en los labios del otro, o tal vez fuera el suyo, una vez que sus lenguas se encontraron no supo distinguir qué era de él y qué era de Yamaguchi, poco importaba, eran ambos ahora. Se embriagó de la pasión con la que el chico correspondía el beso, se deleitó en sentir sus uñas rasguñando su espalda y él no dudó en dejar sus manos explorar el cuerpo del otro, una de ellas sosteniéndolo firmemente de la cintura mientras que la otra se escurrió entre ellos, acariciando la piel que el crop top de Yamaguchi le permitía tocar.

Cuando se separaron intentando recuperar el aliento y Tsukishima estaba dispuesto a seguir con su sesión, un empujón le hizo darse cuenta que no estaban en la burbuja que había imaginado que él y Tadashi habitaban mientras sus labios habían danzado sobre el otro, gruñó por ello pero miró la expresión de dicha en los ojos de Yamaguchi, sus labios rojos y con el fluorescente rosa esparcido por sus barbilla y el contorno de sus labios, de alguna manera, Tsukishima sólo pudo pensar en que aquel aspecto lo hacía lucir potencialmente más sexy de lo que podía soportar, decidió que seguiría hasta donde la noche se lo permitiera. Así que se agachó, maravillándose en la manera en la que Yamaguchi alzó el rostro inmediatamente esperando otro beso, en cambio, se acercó para susurrar a su oído.

—Creo que ya no es tiempo de bailar, ¿o sí?— murmuró sintiendo el suspiro que salió entre los labios del otro, quiso agregarle efecto a su frase así que trazó una línea con su lengua desde su mandíbula hasta el lóbulo de su oído, mordiéndolo con suavidad, atrapando el arete que se encontraba ahí, rodeándolo con su lengua hasta que sintió las uñas de Yamaguchi perder fuerza sobre sus hombros y deslizarse suavemente hacia su pecho. Se separó entonces y no tardó en estar lejos de la pista, de vuelta a su lugar de inicio, ¿quien diría que regresaría a la orilla, no como un chico refugiándose de la multitud y deseando desesperadamente regresar a su casa, si no como uno más de las molestas parejas que había tenido que soportar mientras se comían vivos el uno al otro? La idea ya no se oía para nada grotesca para Tsukishima.

Apenas tuvo a Yamaguchi contra la pared se dirigió a besar su cuello, corriendo sus dientes por la sensible piel del chico, que se aferró a su cabello con fuerza, renovando su ahínco por marcar cada sentimiento de piel expuesta para él, siguió su camino hasta su clavícula, descubierta por su ropa, mientras que sus manos se entretenían acariciando su abdomen, sus muslos, su trasero una vez sintió que Yamaguchi estaba demasiado dispuesto por la manera en la que sentía los tirones en su cabello aumentar, y la otra mano del chico apretar su bíceps. Tadashi gimió ante la pérdida de contacto, pero quería alejarse a contemplar su obra maestra, sin duda, Yamaguchi era la persona más bella que había visto, el labial que probablemente tendría embarrado en su propio rostro había dejado marcas en su mandíbula, por su cuello y hasta en sus clavículas, el chico mantenía los ojos cerrados hacia el techo en un intento de recuperar la respiración probablemente por la manera en la que su pecho subía y bajaba apresuradamente, además podía notar la manera en la que sus piernas temblaban ligeramente, lo cual sólo le hizo querer ayudar al pobre chico y sostenerlo contra la pared él mismo.

—Tsukki...— murmuró el chico, una plegaria oculta en sus ojos.— Ven.

Y por supuesto que lo hizo, una de sus manos acunó su rostro y la otra envolvió su cuerpo. Era raro, la manera tan natural en la que sus acciones y las de Yamaguchi encajaban, cuando él lo tomaba de la cadera Yamaguchi sabía que era señal de que sus manos iban alrededor de sus hombros, si él lo tomaba de esta manera, las de Yamaguchi descansaban en su pecho, era extraño moverse al unísono con alguien a quien había conocido hacía menos de una hora. Y la sensación de sintonía le embargó junto a su deseo, porque su mano se deslizó por su rostro y lo alejó lentamente tomándolo del mentón, su pulgar esparciendo lo que quedaba de labial y saliva aún en sus labios, Yamaguchi le dio una sonrisa para nada inocente y su lengua se asomó para encontrar su dedo, mirándolo directo a los ojos mientras Tsukishima perdía el control y lo deslizaba dentro de su boca, donde el chico jugueteó con su lengua de una manera que comenzó a llevar su mente por lugares diferentes, tomó su muñeca con una mano y la mantuvo en su lugar mientras su cabeza se movía en las direcciones correctas, urgiendo un nuevo deseo en Kei.

Sus ojos no se despegaron de él y podía ver sus labios curverarse en la más pequeña de las sonrisas, cuando lo alejó besó la palma de su mano antes de regresarla a su lugar en su rostro. Tsukishima se recargó en su contra, suspirando con fuerza sobre su cabello.

—Yamaguchi...

Pero el chico no perdió tiempo porque pronto estaba repartiendo besos y mordidas sobre su cuello, a lo que Tsukishima, bastante perdido en las sensaciones que Yamaguchi le daba, le dejó hacer, su mano encontró su cabello y deslizó la liga que lo mantenía en su lugar fuera de él, manteniéndola en su muñeca y enterrando sus dedos entre su suave cabello, deleitándose en ambas cosas, no se dio cuenta cuando la pierna de Yamaguchi se había escurrido contra las suyas, y demasiado envuelto en sus sensaciones ni siquiera reparó en el momento en el que comenzó a mover sus caderas desesperadamente sobre ella. Yamaguchi abandonó su trabajo por un momento, levantándose para poder hablar a su oído.

—Buen chico, Tsukki.

Y aquello lo despertó de más maneras de las que imaginaba. Por un lado, trataba de pensar en que momento habían cambiado los roles, tal vez Yamaguchi sólo le había dejado tocar y probar todo lo quisiera de él para que cuando estuviera totalmente perdido e inmerso en su cuerpo, él pudiera tomar el control y aprovecharse de la desesperación que él mismo había construido tras jugar con él por tanto tiempo, no le molestaba para nada. Por otro lado, una necesidad de complacer al chico le invadió por completo, nublando sus pensamientos más racionales con sólo el deseo de poder oír su voz elogiándolo, así que hizo lo que sus manos sobre su cadera le ordenaron, seguir moviéndose contra él, aún si aquello causara que cada vez más gemidos se escaparan vergonzosamente de sus labios, Yamaguchi no tardó en contenerlos con su boca, desarmándolo de nuevo, dejándolo sin poder pensar en nada más que Yamaguchi, Yamaguchi y solo Yamaguchi.

Su perdición había sido cuando el chico apretó su trasero con ambas manos y el gemido que probablemente hubiera sido escuchado aún sobre la música había sido callado con la lengua de Yamaguchi dentro de su boca, se movía ya no solo por el ritmo que el chico le marcaba si no por él mismo, estaba tan cerca, podía sentirlo, era demasiado vergonzoso estar a punto de venirse de sólo besar y restregarse contra Yamaguchi, pero de alguna manera no le importaba en lo absoluto, estaba dispuesto a todo.

  
—¿Vas a hacerlo, Tsukki? ¿Sólo de esto? Patético.

Bueno, ¿quién diría que sus gustos podrían ser tan contradictorios?, había disfrutado de sobremanera que el chico lo elogiara, pero esto...Oh, definitivamente estaba descubriendo mucho de sí mismo cuando esas simples palabras le hicieron terminar dentro de su pantalón.

Se recargó sobre el hombro de Yamaguchi, respirando pesado y disfrutando los últimos segundos de su clímax mientras el chico le acariciaba el cabello.

—Bien hecho, Tsukki.— murmuraba mientras sus manos dibujaban patrones sobre su espalda y repartía pequeños besos sobre su cuello.

  
—Yamaguchi, yo—

Realmente no tenía palabras, pero sabía que tenía que decir algo ahora que empezaba a bajar de su nube, la vergüenza comenzó a inundarlo, ¿como carajos había hecho eso? ¿Lo considerado sería ayudar a Yamaguchi a terminar también? Porque había sentido claramente la erección del otro chico contra sí mientras buscaba su propio orgasmo, ¿pero que se suponía que hiciera ahora?

  
—Debo irme.— exclamó y se levantó tan rápido de su hombro que se mareó, su visión se aclaró justo a tiempo para ver la sonrisa del chico mientras se echaba a reír.

—Pero tu—

Apenas pudo balbucear, tan sólo echándole una mirada al bulto de su pantalón, sonrojándose de inmediato, pero Yamaguchi le devolvió una sonrisa seductora antes de guiñarle un ojo.

—Lo sé.— admitió decepcionado.— Pero Hinata y Yachi llevan mirando como media hora desde la pista entonces creo que es hora de irnos.

—¿Ellos que?— exclamó horrorizado, mirando hacia atrás. Ambos, nada discretos, desviaron la mirada justo cuando la suya conectó con la de ellos. ¿Habían visto todo el show que había montado? Es decir, sí, era un lugar público y sería poco probable que alguien no lo hubiera visto gemir el nombre de Yamaguchi, pero era muy diferente a que Hinata y Yachi lo hubieran mirado probablemente varias veces con intenciones de saber cuando estaría libre su amigo. Se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

—Me encantaría verte de nuevo.— murmuró Yamaguchi contra su oído.— Ven la próxima semana, ¿okay?

Lo lógico para Kei sería haber intercambiado contactos o simplemente no volverse a ver, pero no pudo hacer nada más que devolver el rápido beso del chico antes de que éste se escurriera entre sus brazos, mirando lo último de esas pecas fluorescentes antes de que se alejara riendo con Yachi y Hinata. Así se quedó de nuevo solo contra la pared y con semen secándose en su ropa.

Kuroo jamás iba a dejarlo olvidar esto.

**Author's Note:**

> De hecho le quería hacer parte 2 a esto con algo mas de _picante_ pero ya que no tengo idea de como escribir smut no estoy segura xd 
> 
> Aparte esto fue escrito con el mero propósito de escribir la linea que puse en el resumen y también soñando que alguien dibuje a Yamaguchi con maquilaje y pecas color neón, con más práctica lo haría yo misma, pero por lo mientras, disfruten la imagen mental de esto jsjsjs
> 
> Como siempre, dejen kudos y comentarios que me hacen sonreír por el resto del día~


End file.
